


Gemas Cristalinas

by LuisaRingo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Boys In Love, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaRingo/pseuds/LuisaRingo
Summary: Basada en un corazón roto con sentimientos unilaterales que nunca serán correspondidos





	Gemas Cristalinas

—¿Llegue a tiempo? Espero que sí

Fui corriendo de inmediato a mi radio roja para encenderla, era un pequeño ritual nocturno secreto muy personal, por mi apariencia ya recibía bastantes burlas en el Instituto, si alguien se enteraba de ello, sería mi fin.

** _Ahora en TGMedios “Cita con Nory”, después más “Cita con Nory”_ **

Mi corazón salto de alegría, estaba puntual para escuchar esa hermosa voz que me hacía soportar mis días oscuros, Yo Cleo Ormer suspirando por alguien, no cualquier alguien, por un chico que era inalcanzable para mí, sin embargo era tan tangible, cercano, autentico, encantador, seductor, amable, todo un caballero; lo sé, es ridículo ser cautivado a ese grado por sonidos auditivos producidos por cuerdas vocales, de una extraña manera me encontraba perdidamente enamorado desde hace 9 años de Nory Torres.

Fue de casualidad, lo vi en la librería en la que trabajaba de medio tiempo, al momento en que cruzamos miradas me paralice, era tan alto, tenía una mirada resplandeciente, sonreía muy lindo, su barba ligera le sentaba excelente.

— Disculpe joven estoy buscando un libro de Química Elemental, es de este autor ¿Podría decirme dónde está?

Me di justo en ese momento una cachetada mental, afortunadamente reaccione sin ser raro, le devolví la sonrisa, ajustando mis propias gafas de fondo de botella.

—¡Buenas Tardes! Será un placer, soy Cleo Ormer con gusto le guiare a la sección donde se encuentra su libro

—¡Que amable! De verdad se lo agradezco joven Ormer, soy Nory Torres

De ahí se hizo un silencio placentero, lo guíe por los stands hasta llegar al área de ciencias, le señale el libro; al medir 1.45 no lo alcanzaba, tomo el libro aun sonriendo amable; sentía que mis mejillas se sonrojaban al máximo.

Así fue que desde ese día se hizo una relación cortes de encargado/cliente, me daba dicha ya que cada tarde venía a leer, siempre tiene un termo con café caliente, un libro diferente tomando su tiempo en un rincón solitario, usando esas gafas encantadoras que hacían que su rostro se viera elegante, misterioso, e intelectual.

Aunque con miles de chicas a su alrededor, que casualmente llegan en horda acaparando las mesas de lectura solo para poder admirarlo, no muy discretas en un área menor al medio metro; realmente no las culpo, de ser mujer sería lo más normal querer un poco de su atención, una mirada cálida directa proveniente de sus místicos ojos verdes solo para mí, la simple idea me hacía reír con sarcasmo hostil.

_ **“Por favor Cleo, vuelve a la tierra, ni siendo el último ser viviente del planeta existiría la posibilidad para ti”** _

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos realistas, cuando una mano suave toco mi hombro, de inmediato, desperté al mundo real para tomarme con esa sonrisa de príncipe encantador.

— Hola joven Ormer. ¿Cómo ha estado?

— Hola, bien y ¿usted?

— Excelente, sabes quiero saber, si no es molestia que deje estos folletos en tu escritorio

—¿Molestia?, Claro que no, tu no molestas, ¿De qué son los folletos?

— Es que voy a empezar un proyecto personal de un programa de radio, esa estación no tiene mucha audiencia y me están dando la oportunidad para cubrir ese horario ¿Me ayudarías?

—¡Wow! ¡Muchas Felicidades! Claro que sí, con toda tranquilidad puede dejarlos, seguramente será un éxito 

— En serio se lo agradezco

De ahí se retiró despidiéndose con ese porte tan peculiar, cuando se fue suspire para tomar el primer folleto y guardarlo para mí, como el tesoro más valioso que alguna vez tendría de su parte.

A partir de esa noche no me perdí su programa, ni yo, ni todas las chicas que esa tarde se lanzaron como bestias salvajes a mi pobre escritorio por un folleto tocado por el mismo príncipe azul galante extraído de un cuento de hadas, si definitivamente eso pasó.

Volviendo a mi habitación, seguí con mi ritual secreto de hace 9 años, como hacía desde la primera vez me recosté boca arriba abrazando una almohada mientras cerraba los ojos perdiéndome en la melodía que su voz transmitía a través de mi radio.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió cantar en vivo, por una petición de una fan, a quien agradecí mentalmente, todo mi ser se estremeció de gozo, estaba por enloquecer de éxtasis, no pude más y colapse en una nube de sensaciones que jamás sentí con nadie; siguiendo con las sorpresas de esa noche, el hizo algo que no esperaba, cuando termino de cantar dio un anuncio.

—¿Se divierten esta noche? Si no les molesta les voy a recitar un pacto eterno que escribí especialmente para ti, a ti que cada noche me has acompañado hasta que la luna vuelve a su sueño esperando por salir a brillar en el manto nocturno.

“Es evidente que entre usted y yo existe algo más que una simple amistad... si no me cree, pregúntele a su corazón, invítele a un café y tenga una cita muy seria con él, ya que tiene muchas respuestas que darle. Solo tiene que hacer las preguntas correctas.

Fíjese que cada mañana al despertar y cada noche al recostarme, es usted en quien pienso, con quien sueño, por quien se alarga mi desvelo. Aunque yo viva lejos... cerca, muy cerca de mí la siento. Usted me inspira, me tiene latiendo desde su Ser.

Créame que cada vez que hablo con usted, mis ganas, mis respiros, la función de mis sentidos se amplifica. Ese instinto salvajemente tierno, lleno de amor y deseo me invade a plenitud. Mi percepción alcanza el climax y las ganas se expresan con cada segundo, cada detalle manifestado a través de mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Usted me inspira, me tiene latiendo desde su Ser...”

— El escribió eso... –Dije mientras apretaba fuerte mi almohada, y lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin que pudiera hacer algo para contenerlas, estaba tan dichoso como miserable a la vez, alguien tan espectacular no miraría a un insecto como yo, esas bellas palabras nunca serían para mí de forma autentica, pese a eso mi corazón no dejaba de latir como quinceañera ridícula; de ahí ya no pude escuchar más porque entre sollozos el sueño me llego pensando en Nory y su seductiva esencia rondando por mi mente hasta el mundo de los sueños.

Al caer en la inconsciencia, lo veía nuevamente como cada noche, como solo mi retorcida imaginación podía crear, ambos en una gran cama intercambiando caricias, pasiones desenfrenadas, como dos enamorados amantes insaciables

Nos besamos con sutileza las mejillas coloradas, las frentes cálidas, los ojos húmedos, la nariz rosada, la barbilla delicada y, por último, los labios gruesos y suaves.

El beso fue delicado, tierno. Nuestros labios se rozaron como en una caricia, mientras sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados, ambos sin saber si deberían profundizar el contacto o no. Decidieron que sí.

Fue la lengua de Nory la que primero pidió paso, mientras cerraba los ojos y deslizaba los dedos hasta mi cintura. El condujo sus manos hasta mis mejillas y las asió delicadamente mientras ese beso se volvía más intenso, más apasionado.

Nory estaba extasiado y sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, mientras sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra dentro del beso, uno probando el sabor del otro. Él era, en efecto, real. Los dos allí, juntos... también era real.

Comenzó a masajear mi miembro ya despierto con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de acariciar su cabello, contemplando su cuerpo blanco. Gemía en voz baja y sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que Nory depositaba un chupetón o un mordisco leve en mi abdomen.

Inspirado por la atmósfera, siguieron besos suaves por todo mi tronco, mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus costados. Se que podía sentir como mi loco y torpe corazón latía rápido dentro de mi pecho y sonrió.

— ¿Por qué te late el corazón así? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

— Porque estoy contigo, ¿no es obvio? —Pregunte, y Nory se acercó para besarme en el cuello—. Estoy feliz, ansioso y...

— Excitado —me susurró contra su oído y gemí cuando Nory chupó el lóbulo de la oreja. Nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse en un beso intenso, desesperado, en el que las lenguas eran chupadas y los labios mordisqueados sin compasión.

Al separarnos, volví a acostarme mientras Nory se puso de rodillas entre mis piernas, antes de colocarlas de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

Él sonrió y me dio un beso en la rodilla antes de acercar sus dedos húmedos con mi semen a su objetivo. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos alcanzaron mi entrada, suspire y me miró.

Nory sonreía.

Sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar. Amaba demasiado a aquel príncipe encantador, extraído definitivamente de un cuento de hadas, lo tenía justo enfrente. Quería que lo poseyera, que lo reclamara como suyo de la forma más intensa posible, como cada noche, esta y todas las demás, quería pasar sus días riéndose de sus expresiones y quería abrazarlo hasta que el mundo acabase.

— Te amo. Te amo como nunca he amado nada ni a nadie —dije con sinceridad, y Nory dejó de sonreír por un momento, para después volver a mostrar sus dientes en una sonrisa débil.

— Yo te amo aún más —dijo Nory; en ese instante él se inclinó voraz sobre mi cuerpo e hizo que las rodillas de éste tocasen su propio pecho, atlético sin nada grotesco, era perfecto.

Los labios gruesos chocaron con lujuria desenfrenada mientras introducía dos dedos de una sola vez en su interior. Arque la espalda, gimiendo, y Nory se alejó para volver a su posición original, aún con mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Sus dedos se movían lentamente dentro del otro, esperando a que se acostumbrase a la invasión.

— ¡Nory! —Gemí al momento, mordiéndome el labio inferior—. Más rápido...

El alzó una ceja, esbozó una media sonrisa antes de empezar a hundir sus dedos dentro con más velocidad y profundidad. Yo solo podía gemir en voz baja; movía ligeramente las caderas sobre los dedos, tratando de aumentar aún más la profundidad de la penetración, justo mi ser desde los pies hasta las manos se contrajeron involuntariamente por el placer que sentía.

Cuando retiró los dedos de su interior, lo mire con aire desolado, pero luego volví a gemir en voz alta cuando sentí que mi interior era invadido rápidamente por algo mucho mejor que los dedos. Nory me sonrió cuando noto que jadeaba desesperado bajo su cuerpo. Mi interior se sentía tan caliente, no podía evitar que se contrajera alrededor del miembro palpitante de mi amado príncipe.

Los movimientos comenzaron siendo suaves, lentos y superficiales, pues no quería acabar haciéndome daño con tanta ansiedad que sentía. Pero unos minutos más tarde, gemí irritado bajo él.

— Más rápido, No... — No tuve que acabar la frase para que el más comenzara a moverse con mayor velocidad.

Se inclinó de nuevo en mi cuerpo para que fuese más fácil aún penetrarme. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia y Nory sonrió cuando vio que estaba extasiado de placer. Mis manos encontraron los cabellos de mi amado y tiré de ellos para a traerlo en un beso rápido.

Las embestidas eran rápidas, profundas, con la armonía que nuestros desesperados gemidos llenaban el ambiente de un espacio adictivo, pasional y seductor; deslizando las traviesas manos hasta la nuca de Nory, hundiendo las uñas en su piel para a traerlo y besarlo una vez más. Las lenguas se encontraron, sentí de inmediato como me derretía con todo el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos. Su miembro, erecto nuevamente, quedaba aplastado entre ambos y con los movimientos que hacían la fricción que sufría rayaba en la tortura.

— Voy a correrme... —dijo contra mis labios haciendo que éste esbozara una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Córrete para mí —dijo en tono perverso, mordiendo con fuerza mi labio inferior

El sonido producido por los movimientos de sus cuerpos, por las embestidas resonaba en ese espacio eterno, mezclando naturalmente los gemidos altos prolongados, la respiración pesada, junto con los gemidos roncos de Nory. Me corrí primero en el espacio que quedaba entre ambos, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando acertó en el punto sensible de mi interior. No paro de seguir penetrándome profundamente hasta que eyaculó, llenándome con su semen.

Volvimos a besarnos con urgencia mientras seguíamos moviéndonos lentamente, deseando que aquel momento no acabase jamás. Me abrazó de forma posesiva, toda palabra fue absorvida por el silencio durante un buen rato, tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones.

Cuando Nory sintió que respiraba con dificultad, más por el peso de su cuerpo que por el cansancio, se apartó, rodando con calma hasta quedar acostado sobre el colchón, a mi lado, sin apartar su felina mirada del choque brutal de emociones que ambos experimentabamos.

En ese preciso momento, cuando todo se torno intenso, decidió apartar su miraba al techo con una sonrisa, al girar la cara hacia un lado, de sorpresa se echó a reír cuando vio que lo miraba con la boca abierta, como si lo estuviese admirando.

— Eres tan guapo... —comenzó antes de cerrar la boca, un poco avergonzado, y girar completamente el cuerpo hacia él.

— Tú eres perfecto —dijo tirando de él para abrazarlo.

Ambos nos acurrucaron en los brazos el uno del otro, en un acuerdo mudo permanecimos en silencio, aprovechando el momento que vivíamos,deseando que aquello jamás llegase a su fin y nadie podría arruinarlo...

Excepto los brillantes rayos molestos que envidiosos se posaban en la cara somnolienta de Cleo, quien al darse cuenta nuevamente de que despertaba en la misma habitación solo con su radio roja y su almohada, quería soltarse a llorar de frustración.

** _“¿Cuánto más resistirás Cleo? ¿Otros 9 años más? Debes decirle, así por lo menos estos sueños se acabaran, cuando te rechace rotundamente será la última vez que lloraras por él; no seas cobarde, hoy le dirás y todo se acabara, es más escríbelo”_ **

— Lo haré—Dije mientras tomaba lápiz y papel, me sudaban las manos, pero no podía dar paso atrás tenía que hacerlo

_20 de Julio_   
  


_Disculpa que le moleste, solo me preguntaba si podía robar unos minutos de su tiempo para que me consejera de algo que me tomo por sorpresa_

_Vera me di cuenta que estoy muy enamorado de alguien desde hace muchos años, no había dado cuenta ya que por mis principios descarte esa idea, es una excelente persona, que tiene a su alrededor muchas que quieren tener una oportunidad de formar parte de su vida. Yo sé que no soy ni un pixel en la estadística de posibilidades de ser su pareja_

_Yo quiero tanto a esa persona, en serio no tiene una idea de cuánto significa para mí que imagino que por ello no quise darme el tiempo de procesar la idea de ese sentimiento, pero ya no puedo callar más, es demasiado y no quiero que esa persona me odie._

_Sin embargo yo necesito que sepulte esas esperanzas huecas en el agujero negro donde debería de existir un corazón y yo se nunca seré correspondido, tiene tantas virtudes._

_De todos los años que llevo de conocer a esa persona solo he podido contemplar su belleza, su amabilidad, su pureza, es alguien que de solo saber que existe me reconforta aunque nunca sea para mí._

_No suelo expresarme de esa manera al hablar de las personas, pero es que es realmente muy especial, yo me siento atrapado en esa sensación agridulce de agonía. ¿Qué haría en mi lugar? Sé que no es una posición que experimente de forma reciente, pero le tengo tanta confianza que me atreví a consultarle._

_¿Que haría sabiendo que el rechazo es inminente? ¿Que haría cuando esa persona es tan importante para quedarte a su lado como un simple conocido? ¿Que haría si siente el deber de ser honesto consigo mismo a admitir que mueres de amor por esa persona que nunca imaginaste que fuera algo más?_

_Me gustaría ser directo, pero no me fue fácil admitir esto en primer lugar, yo en esos terrenos soy vulnerable. Es alguien que conoce muy bien, la persona de la que te hablo es usted, en serio le pido perdone mi atrevimiento, no es algo que yo permitiera florecer, me empeñe a matar este sentimiento unilateral, en serio quisiera que no fuera así, pero descuide se mi lugar y le prometo que callare, solo quería que lo supiera._

_Con amor sincero Cleo Ormer_   
  


Escribí unas cincuenta veces esa carta por separado, al final firme con puño y letra mi sentencia mortal, estaba decidido, hoy no importaría el clima, la situación, mis nervios, ni mucho menos mi dolor, hoy sería el día en el que por última vez soñaría anhelante cosas que no se cumplirían.

Fui a mi negocio, con mucho esfuerzo pude convencer al dueño original que me vendiera la librería, de igual manera era el único cerca de aquí que podía en verdad hacerse cargo adecuadamente de ella. Abrí con cierta pereza, tomando mi tiempo en cada acción para que mi agonía no fuera tan pesada; para mí mala suerte, era un día en el que se sentía sinceramente flojo, pocos clientes, casi ninguna venta, sin duda el peso de un mal presagio, hasta que la hora en la que vendría por fin se acercaba.

Como de costumbre la horda de mujeres acapararon las mesas de lectura, esperando ansiosas su llegada, y justo ahí cruzo las puertas, con su mismo semblante principesco, elegante pose, los años sin duda no parecían afectarle, seguía siendo el hombre que se había robado mi corazón.

Motivándome camine hacia el para hablarle, era ahora o nunca, no dejaría que alguna de esas me lo robara primero como ya era costumbre, me adelante a todas ellas para toparme de frente, sé que mi altura no era intimidante pero no iba a poner más pretextos, lo mire a los ojos, para sonreírle amable y sin más le dije

— ¡Buenas Tardes! ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado en mi oficina?... —No deje de notar como una de sus cejas se alzaba mirándome de manera extraña

— ¡Buenas Tardes Joven Ormer! Claro pero ¿Ocurre algo malo? — De inmediato note su preocupación, sabía que no debía ser tan intenso

— No, no es nada malo, solo necesito que suba, le prometo que no le quitare tiempo de forma innecesaria —

Las mujeres miraban curiosas esa escena tan rara, evite constantemente hablar con él todos estos años, a pesar de ser uno de mis clientes más fieles y de la nada hago esto, no me importa, solo es una vez, por favor, dime que sí.

— Me parece perfecto, lo seguiré con gusto —Sonrío resplandeciente como siempre, pensé esa era la última vez que vería su hermosa sonrisa por aquí

— Le agradezco su cooperación, por favor sígame —Extendí mi mano en dirección a mi oficina, ambos caminamos a la par, hasta que luego de que pasara el, cerrara la puerta sintiendo una brisa fría envolver mi cuerpo.

Sonreí evitando toparme con su mirada, lo invite a sentarse mientras le servía café selecto, justo como sé que le gusta, pude notar como disfrutaba el olor de la cafeína mientras cerraba ligeramente los ojos para respirar el vapor, extrañaría ver esas expresiones sutiles; debía ser fuerte, no tenía derecho de arruinarlo todo; ya tendría tiempo para hundirme en la miseria del rechazo por un amor unilateral

—Jover Ormer ¿A que debo esta reunión tan peculiar? — Dijo luego de tomar un sorbo a su café y que yo tomara asiento frente a él

— Me gustaría poder expresarlo con palabras, pero temo que pierda el valor para exponer mi punto, así que lo escribí, soy más diestro plasmando mis ideas en papel, tome, esto es para usted, es de mi parte— Le extendí la carta para que la tomara, con deseos de que acabara de una vez.

— ¡Una carta para mí de su parte! —Mi cara se sonrojo por completo, el tono en el que lo decía me hizo sentir extrañamente feliz

— Si, me temo que así es, si gusta puedo retirarme para que pueda leerla en priva…—

— ¡Por favor no se vaya!, su compañía es necesaria, además usted siempre fue tan amable, y atento conmigo, estoy honrado al recibir este gesto de su parte —

— Si insiste, me quedare— No quise añadir más, no podía, mi garganta se cerró, tenía la boca seca, sin contar que mi estómago estaba hecho un desastre

La expresión que hizo fue neutral, de principio a fin, sus bellos ojos pasaban por el papel, yo era un manojo de nervios y quería huir de ahí, pero era tarde, él ya lo sabía; al terminar la carta me dirijo una mirada que no supe interpretar, se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta para marcharse sin el más mínimo ruido.

Tarde un poco reaccionar, sin embargo tome coraje de un lugar desconocido dentro de mí para enfrentarlo, quería una respuesta verbal, que me gritara, algún gesto de ira, repulsión, tristeza, lastima…amor

Corrí solo para notar como se despedía cortes de esas mujeres, para tomar sus cosas con calma, y caminar a la puerta de salida; parecía como si el clima estuviera en sincronía conmigo, una inmensa tormenta se posó encima con vientos violentos y relámpagos, lo peor es que él no iba vestido para enfrentar ese clima.

No dije nada, solo lo seguí prudente de forma masoquista, ni una sola vez me miro, pero yo si a él, en ese momento en la perdición de pensamientos, sin darnos cuenta que un camión de carga estaba tratando de frenar, pero la lluvia cruel no dejo que parara, iba directo hacia mí, cerré mis ojos para resignarme al impacto, en ese instante una mano me lanzo lejos, solo sentí un leve rose cálido sobre mi pecho que me dejo estrellado en el pavimento fuera del peligro.

Un frió infernal recorrió mi columna, el horror se presentaba ante mis ojos, el hombre que amaba yacía sangrando a poca distancia entre las llantas del camión; me levante corriendo para tratar de salvarlo, lo sostuve en mis brazos, su hermoso rostro estaba inflamado, no podía respirar

— ¡Nory! ¿Puedes escucharme?, por favor resiste, en seguida vendrán para llevarte al Doctor—Sentí mis lágrimas combinarse con la lluvia, esto no está pasando, en eso sentí una mano tocar mi mejilla acariciándome, también esa sonrisa preciosa que tanto amaba

— Dijiste mi nombre…que dicha…ahora escucha mi voz…escucha abre tu corazón, no te cierres a lo que piensas que es correcto... La vida misma está más allá eso... Cleo…—

En ese momento, con las pocas energías que tenía me robo un beso, me aferre a su cuerpo hasta que se quedó frio, sus bellas gemas se cerraron para ya no brillar más, el me dedico una bella sonrisa, su aliento, su voz, su amor por última vez.

FIN


End file.
